


Always here

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wakes from a horrible nightmare but finds himself safe in the arms of the hunter he's fallen in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always here

“Lucifer? Lucifer…?” Gabriel trailed off as he ran through a void of darkness

Suddenly the light was blinding as he found himself back in heaven breathing in the sweet smells of the holy land. Gabriel could feel in his grace however that something was wrong so he took off running around heaven calling for his brother Lucifer looking everywhere he could to find him. 

“Lucifer! Lucifer!” Gabriel called out as he flung open a door to see Michael standing over a hole in heaven. 

“Michael? You didn’t?” Gabriel asked in horror

“Sorry Gabriel he’s gone” Michael said leaning down to Gabriel 

Tears formed in the archangel’s eyes as he found himself slipping back into the black void from before. Gabriel folded his golden wings around himself as he sat with his knees around his chin hearing the voices of his older brothers screaming at each other so he clamped his hands over his ears. Gabriel sobbed as the tears fell from his eyes at the thought of Lucifer being cast from heaven and spending eternity in the pit but most of all he was alone. 

“Gabe…Gabriel…Gabe…” The voice was familiar but so far away that Gabriel couldn’t quite place it. Gabriel opened his eyes then realized that the voice was Sam’s that’s when he felt someone shaking him but there was nothing there so he closed his eyes again. 

“Gabriel!” Sam insisted in a whisper as he shook the archangel’s shoulder 

Gabriel woke with a start sitting straight up in the dark motel room with sweat rolling down his face as that feeling of the void returned. Gabriel hated being alone, all he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare as tears fell from his eyes he sniffed with his arms wrapped around himself but then there were two strong arms wrapping around him. Gabriel jerked his gaze sideways as hazel eyes met green he remembered that he wasn’t alone anymore cause Sam was there with him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam asked pulling the archangel in close till he was practically sitting on his lap with his head resting on Sam’s chest. 

“I just…had a…bad dream,” Gabriel explained trying to compose himself 

“Sounded more like a nightmare the way you were thrashing around beside me and you were talking in your sleep too” Sam said gently stroking Gabriel’s sandy blonde hair. 

“What was I saying?” Gabriel asked worried about how much he might have given away.

“You kept saying Michael and Lucifer’s names” Sam told him 

“Sam?” Gabriel suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

“Hmm?” Sam hummed now leaning back with Gabriel lying on top of him slowly relaxing again. 

“Don’t ever leave me” It was a plea if ever Sam had heard one.

“Of course I won’t I promise” Sam assured Gabriel giving him a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Thank you…I couldn’t stand the thought of being alone again,” Gabriel whispered while he wrapped an arm around Sam. 

“I’m not going anywhere promise, I’ll always be here” Sam assured his archangel again as he pulled him even closer then kissed his temple. Gabriel for the first time felt safe in Sam’s arms and he always would but it would still take awhile to get over that void that was still in his grace from loosing his family as well as his home but maybe Sam could fill it in time.


End file.
